


Un soir sur le Destinée

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Idiots dans l'espace [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Un soir sur le Destinée, dans la salle d'observation, se passe une conversation qui tourne au quiproquo.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Series: Idiots dans l'espace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996375





	Un soir sur le Destinée

Il était tard, ou tôt, la notion du temps était un peu abstraite sur le Destinée après tout. Ils se référaient aux montres qu'ils avaient mais à la longue, Nick n'y faisait plus réellement attention. Appuyé contre la rambarde de la salle d'observation, il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Parfois, il avait encore l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé, et que la chute allait être très brutale. Vraiment très brutale.  
  
Très honnêtement, il anticipait la fin de son bonheur actuel. Qu'avait-il a offrir à Everett qui avait à côté une fille adorable dont la mère était une jeune femme fantastique ? Nick souffla. Everett allait forcément le quitter. Alors il se préparait mentalement à encaisser ça le jour venu. Il espérait que ça arriverait le plus tard possible, pour pouvoir profiter de ce bonheur le plus longtemps possible. Il se prenait à espérer que ça durerait longtemps, d'avoir la petite Carmen qui l'appellerait un jour « Papa Nick ».  
  
Quand quelqu'un s'appuya contre la rambarde près de lui, Nick ne réagit pas, le regard toujours fixer sur le spectacle du voyage en VSL. Il savait que c'était Everett.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu éteins tout le temps ta radio ? »  
  
« Je voulais être seul pendant un moment. » Répondit Nick en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Tu avais besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »  
  
« J'étais juste inquiet que tu ne réponde pas. »  
  
« Oh... » Nick n'avait plus spécialement l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Alors, qu'Everett lui dise ça alors qu'il avait des doutes sur leur futur ensemble, ça lui faisait espérer encore plus que ça dure longtemps.  
  
« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... »  
  
« Oui je t'écoute. » Répondit Nick en se détournant de la vue pour se tourner vers Everett, l'air sérieux du militaire lui faisait comprendre que c'était soit important, soit grave, soit les deux. Il y avait une possibilité qu'il finisse avec le cœur brisé, mais il espérait vraiment que ça ne serait pas le cas.  
  
« Et bien... » Commença Everett l'air désormais un peu mal à l'aise. « Je ne sais pas comment te le dire... »  
  
Et là, juste avec ces quelques mots tout ce qu'avait put espérer Nick s'effondra.  
  
« Laisse tomber j'ai compris. » Dit Nick en se détournant pour ne pas risque de montrer à quel point ça pouvait l'affecter. « C'était trop beau pour être vrai de toute façon. »Murmura-t-il.  
  
« Quoi !? » S'exclama Everett, perdu, il ne comprenait pas là. D'accord, ça arrivait très souvent qu'il soit totalement perdu quand Nick se lançait dans des explications tordue sur quelque chose, mais là, il n'y avait normalement aucune raison qu'il soit perdu. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »  
  
« Tu veux rompre c'est ça. » Réussit à articuler Nick en se tournant à moitié vers lui. Et ça faisait mal.  
  
« Mais non ! » Là, vraiment, Everett était complètement perdu. D'où est-ce que Nick pouvait bien tenir cette idée ? Puis, il réalisa que peut-être... « Attends tu veux rompre toi !? »  
  
« Non ! » Répondit rapidement le scientifique. Il détestait cette discussion, il avait envie de partir se réfugier dans ses quartiers. « C'est toi qui veux rompre ! »  
  
Everett cligna des yeux. Ok. Il commençait à comprendre. C'était juste un quiproquo.  
  
« Mais pas du tout je voulais te demander en mariage ! » Rectifia le militaire sous le regard écarquiller de son amant. « D'accord, je n'ai pas de bague mais je sais que je t'aime et... » Everett secoua la tête. « On sait tout les deux qu'on ne trouvera pas le moyen de rentrer sur Terre, alors je voulais... »  
  
« Mais tu es vraiment un idiot ! » Le coupa Nick avant de l'embrasser. Un idiot. Définitivement un idiot. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. « J'ai vraiment cru que tout était finit. » Lui reprocha-t-il ensuite. « Tu es vraiment sérieux pour la demande en mariage ? »  
  
« Bien sûr ! »  
  
« D'accord. » Dit Nick. « Mais juste une question, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui pourrait nous mariés ? »  
  
« Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas réfléchit à ça... »

**Author's Note:**

> Y'a des défis de l'Enfer de Dante, mais je sais plus lesquels.


End file.
